Lunch Time
by rubypearl31
Summary: Yusei was absorbed into his work once again and is on the brink of starvation. But Crow comes to the rescue with a home cooked meal! Now if only there was actual consumption of food. (pairing: Yusei/Crow)


**Rubypearl: Here's another YuseiXCrow One Shot. I just can't get enough of them! I am really excited that I'm getting my first Doujin for them. Now I just wish I had a Cylindstyle Doujin. Anyways, I don't own the characters or anime but the story is mine.**

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Crow had just finished folding the laundry. Crow had also swept the living room, cleaned the kitchen, picked up and vacuumed both bedrooms, and went to the morning sale at the grocery store.

It was just like any other day that Crow had off from work.

Now Crow wanted to just sit down and relax. He made his way over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Before the Black Feather duelist could do that, he noticed another chore left to do.

Sitting on the kitchen table was a plate of curry covered in cling wrap. It was the same curry that Crow had made for lunch. The lunch that only Jack, Bruno, and Crow himself had attended. Yusei had been "too busy" to eat with them. And even though he got the "genius" to promise to eat later, that never happened.

Crow let out a sigh and picked up the plate to reheat it.

Downstairs in the garage, Yusei was sitting on the computer finishing installing drivers onto the computer for Kazehana-sans's computer. She is the sweet old lady who owns the produce stand down the block. It's her son's birthday soon and she asked Yusei to build him a computer. Even though she said he could take his time, since the deadline is two weeks from now, Yusei can't stop once he starts something.

Now all he needed to do was test run everything…

"Forget something?"

Yusei jumped a little at the sudden interruption. "No. I'm pretty certain I got everything done," he said after some thought. Looking at Crow, finally, he noticed the plate in his hands. "Is it already dinner?" Yusei didn't think it was that late, but it wouldn't be the first time that "time flew by" while he was working.

"No. But you never ate lunch either." Crow explained. "I reheated the curry. Now hurry up and eat, you only had a muffin and coffee for breakfast."

Yusei couldn't help but smile.

Crow blushed, "What's with that face!? It's just curry. Are you hungry or not?"

"Thanks Crow. I didn't even realize it was already three."

"Obviously. But no matter what the work is, don't forget to eat."

"That's why I have you."

Again Crow's cheeks were painted red, "Just eat now before you starve."

"I'm not that hungry," Yusei said right before a low grumble was heard.

Crow grinned and chuckled, "Maybe your stomach's the real genius?"

"That doesn't even make sense." This time Yusei was the one to get embarrassed. Yusei's lips pursed together just a little and his cheeks puffed up in a barely noticeable way. Although, most people wouldn't be able to tell, but Crow could.

"It knows what's good for you."

Yusei gave his version of a defiant look, "Anyways, I still have to finish up. Think you could help?" He gestured to the plate in Crow's hand.

Crow blinked. He knew what Yusei wanted but… _seriously!_ "Can't you feed yourself!?"

"I'm working," was all the crab-haired boy said before he turned back to the computer. The truth was that Yusei was actually done with the physical labour. All he needed to do was put the computer to sleep as it installs updates, but he didn't want to tell Crow that. The only person he can have take care of him like this was Crow.

Crow sighed and pulled up a chair. He took the spoon, held it to Yusei's lips and started to feed him. "You know, sometimes you act more like a kid than my actual kids."

"Hmhmn," was the only mumble Crow got while Yusei was chewing.

It went on like this for a while. No words were said but there wasn't a need for any. The two are always comfortable in each other's presence.

Until of course, Crow starts to notice things and feel awkward.

He couldn't help but stare as Yusei would swallow each bite of food. Where else was he supposed to look? Crow could feel his cheeks get warm and seriously hoped that Yusei didn't notice.

However, since Yusei wasn't actually doing anything, he had noticed Crow's stares for awhile now. And he was just silently enjoying Crow's embarrassment.

"Is something the matter?" Yusei asked despite knowing the origin of the problem.

Crow was broken out of his thoughts and jolted enough for the chair to scrape the ground. "Wh-what… n-nothing's the matter," his cheeks flamed up even more.

"You're going to drop it." Yusei was referring to the spoon full of curry that was about to fall off.

Finally noticing, "crap," was all Crow could get out. He couldn't say anything else because Yusei did something unexpected.

Grabbing Crow's hand that hand the spoon, he gently guided it to his lips. And in a slow and (purposefully) sensual way, he ate the curry.

Crow swallowed his own saliva at the same time Yusei swallowed the curry. Then Yusei licked his lips and Crow wondered just how red his cheeks.

"It's good, Crow," Yusei commented as he watched crow who was in a daze. He was grateful for that, because Crow wouldn't notice the smirk he had.

"Really," Crow relied without much thought.

"Want some, too."

"Sure."

…

*clatter*

The chair fell back as Crow abruptly stood up. Yusei grabbed the plate from his hand before he dropped it. The redhead had his arm up, defensively, covering the lower part of his face.

"What did you just…!"

 _*Flashback*_

" _Want some, too."_

" _Sure."_

 _Yusei ate another bite, still with his hand over Crow's. Then, with the food still on his tongue, he leaned forward and fed Crow… with his mouth._

 _*End Flashback*_

"I couldn't help but do something when you were staring at me so intensely."

"You…" Crow came to a sudden realization, "weren't even working at all! Were you?"

"Oww.." Yusei groaned after hit his arm, "You don't have to hit me."

"You've been teasing me this whole time!"

"I wasn't trying to, at first, but you're so cute when you try hard to not blush."

While still blushing, Crow glared at Yusei. "Just eat your food," he said. He picked up the chair and sat down. Only to almost fall out of his chair again.

"Can I eat you instead?"

Another blush formed on Crow's cheeks, "Stop doing dorky things!"

"The word you're looking for is corny, and you like those corny things."

"Shut up!"

"I think you should."

"Wha-"

…

"Stop doing that!"

"I can't help it."

"Yes you ca-"

…

"Yusei!"

"What?"

"Stop randomly kissing me."

"It's not. You're in front of me."

"You…"

"Sei."

"Huh?"

"I thought I'd finish it."

"..."

"Crow."

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Why ask permission now?"

"Don't be mad."

"Fine."

…

Yusei leaned down again and this time Crow leaned in too.

…

*gurgle*

Crow pulled back just before their lips touched. "Finish your food."

Yusei pouted but went back to eating.

"And, after you're done, you can have dessert," Crow added in a way that made Yusei move faster.

"What dessert?"

Crow was about to ask him, "what kind of ridiculous question was that", but the surprised look Yusei had, made him realize the voice came from neither of them. They both looked to the other side of the room to see their blue haired roommate.

"If there's dessert, then can I have some?" Bruno innocently asked. He obviously didn't understand the hidden meaning.

Another deep blush formed on Crow's cheeks. "There is no dessert!" He yelled and stormed upstairs to escape anymore embarrassment.

"It's surprising that he doesn't overheat," Yusei muttered then went back to eating. He hoped that if he finishes soon, he can still convince Crow to give him 'dessert'.

"Wait, what will overheat… the dessert?" Bruno was left confused and wanting a slice of lemon meringue pie.

 **Rubypearl: Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
